Left in the Desert
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Half AU/Half Canon - When his Special Forces team was ambushed in Iraq, Captain August Anderson was believed killed, but never found. Annie Walker, agent of a highly classified, secretive governmental group, was tasked to find him and extract him. That would turn out to be the easy part. What happens in the desert isn't always left there. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: All geographic places have been fixed/edited. Thanks for the heads up!.**

**A/N Love to watch documentaries about secret government operations and spies. Saw one recently about a "service" that I'd never heard of, and how their job is to stay in the background while protecting their charges. From there, my imagination took off. I have no doubt that groups like the one Annie is in exist. And frankly, I'm glad/happy that they are out there, protecting and helping those who cannot help themselves and fading into the background once the job is done.**

**On that note, this story, which I've been working on for about a week now, is half AU, half canon. Auggie's story is canon, with slight tweaks. Annie's story, of course, is complete AU.**

**Normal fare w/ one of my CA fanfics. A&A romance, adventure, w/ other CA characters introduced later. This'll be a long one, folks. Hope you enjoy the ride with me.**

* * *

Annie Walker lounged deep in her overstuffed recliner, feet hooked up over the arm as she read the parameters of her latest mission. The glow from her tablet lit her face and, aside from the roaring fireplace that she indulged in no matter what the season, was the only source of light in her spacious loft apartment.

The modern and elegant furnishings, softened by her decorative touches and style, could be seen by those who knew her as a clever way of disguising her true identity. In truth, it was simply who Annie was. Complex, but completely true to who she was and what she was capable of.

Who she was, officially, was an agent. A member of a special branch of the government so secretive that only about two dozen people knew of their existence, and half of that group were the agents themselves.

The public were aware of several groups like hers, namely, the Green Berets, Navy SEALs, the Secret Service, and Special Forces to name a few. But the only thing official about Annie and her crew were the fact that they were assigned the title of "Agent," they had a boss in Washington, D.C., and they received a monthly governmental paycheck from Uncle Sam.

The phrase "need to know" took on a whole new meaning for them. Hell, she didn't even know personal details of the group of men and women that she worked and fought alongside. All they knew about each other was that they all went through the same severe round of background checks, tests, and training when chosen for the field. And, once you lay down your life for someone else, trust is inevitably earned, hard and fast.

They were tight, but by obvious choice of all of them, they didn't dare get close. There were no buddies or brothers or sisters. The mission was all that mattered, not whether or not your co-worker made it out alive. Harsh, perhaps, but necessary. They all knew it going in, and should the slightest hint appear that one of them couldn't hack it, they were taken off the line and replaced with someone who could.

That kind of hardness and harshness of lifestyle some could take, and Annie Walker was one of them. She thrived on adrenaline and the knowledge and satisfaction of a job well done.

She'd been doing it for a few years now, and that feeling never faded. Even now as she read over and memorized the details of what she'd be doing the next couple of days, she allowed that sense of urgency and excitement build up.

This particular mission wasn't anything new. Extraction of an American from a country currently involved in war. Usually something like this required a few members of the team, or even the entire group, but the intel showed that only one person was currently listed as missing. His details were sparse, but more was rarely needed.

After it was decided that Annie would be the best to get in and get out with the subject, she took to studying the intelligence.

The place was deep in the heart of the Iraq Ever since the war began, Annie and her team have been requested to do extractions, infiltrations, intel gathering, and the like all over the Middle East because, when it came down to it, they did the jobs that other, official, named government agencies weren't able to. Whether it was because they couldn't or wouldn't, it didn't matter. Details like that never mattered. They were given a job, they did it, they got paid, and they walked away.

And so far, Annie hadn't failed yet.

She had a couple of hours before she left the US for her flight, so she spent half of it packing and double-checking all of her necessities and the other half reading the intel. She had to have it memorized before she left. Nothing in the form of a hard copy went with her on these missions. No files, no phones, no drives. If she were caught, there was no way they'd know who she was or why she was there.

Getting out of her chair, she crossed to the fireplace to douse it while mentally running through the information, making sure she had all of it memorized before she left.

Subject to be extricated: Captain August Anderson, member of Special Forces unit last deployed in Iraq. He and several other members of his crew went out on a mission to Tikrit. They were set up, ambushed. All killed, supposedly.

That's what the official story was, but when the Army went to clear the scene and investigate, all bodies except for Anderson's were accounted for. Given the volatile nature of the area and distrustful civilians, their search for him went nowhere. For a few seconds, Annie wondered why this one soldier was so important, but she brushed that thought aside.

For whatever reason, Captain Anderson was valuable enough to the Army that they wanted him back, no matter the cost. They believed him to be still alive, or else his remains would have been found along with the rest of his team. The attack happened two days ago, and Annie bristled at that. The amount of time lost already would count against her, plus the travel time and how long it would take her to infiltrate the city.

Her bags packed and ready, she sent out one last encoded message saying she was on her way and tucked the tablet into her hideaway safe. That last task done, she picked up her bag and headed to the airport.

* * *

**A/N Proceeding chapters should be longer. Just needed to set the scene and plot. Who's with me on this?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Damn, you guys rock and know how to make a writer feel awesome! Haven't had a response to a new story like this in a long time. Guess I hit on the right mix of CA goodness, huh? And thanks for pointing out my ridiculous geography mistake. I had Afghanistan on the brain, and it wormed its way into my story.**

* * *

It'd been two days since Captain Anderson went missing, for lack of a better word, and 24 hours since Annie Walker left her cozy apartment in Washington, D.C., on a mission to find him. Half of that time was spent traveling before she made it to the city, but she'd hoped to have had more success by now.

Every minute that she spent in the city was another minute that she would be found to be a blonde American woman and not an Iraqi woman in full burka or young man in traditional Kurdish outfit. Annie took pride in her ability and skills to conceal her identity, but these people weren't stupid.

Finally, while taking a break to eat a meal, she caught a conversation between two Iraqi soldiers talking about the explosion a few days before. Yes, there were fatalities, she knew this, but what else? She strained her ears as their voices fell into almost a whisper.

One of them was interrogated by American soldiers about a Captain Anderson. He knew of no such person and found it to be insulting that they did not take his word for it. By the end of the interrogation, the soldier said, he almost wished he did know about this man. If the Americans wanted him so much, there would probably be a hefty bounty to be had.

And with that, Annie had all she needed to know. Captain Auggie Anderson was not taken by the enemy. As the soldier said, if he fell into their hands, he'd be held for ransom or killed outright as an example.

So, Annie thought. He wasn't dead, else his body would have been found with the others. The enemy didn't have him. Which left the civilians. Annie didn't know what would push any of them to take Anderson, but that's obviously what happened. It also narrowed down her search.

Well, narrowed it down from a whole city to a house or apartment building. She decided to start from the blast site and work her way outwards. The captain's good Samaritan probably wouldn't have enough time to get him anywhere too far away. That is, if he wasn't moved from there since then.

It was getting late, the sun an hour away from the horizon, when Annie entered her fourth apartment building. Unlike the others, this one seemed eerily quiet.

"This could either be a very good sign or a very bad one," Annie murmured to herself. Her senses instinctually heightened, and she proceeded with her check.

A dozen separate places, spread out over two floors. Some seemed abandoned, their doors swinging open, while others held some personal items, but not enough to show that anyone lived there on a regular basis.

She'd checked the place from top to bottom and was about to give up when she found a stairwell to what seemed to be a basement level. Well, what counted as a basement in the desert. More of a dugout or root cellar.

The area was small, nearly empty save for a few pieces of furniture, including a cot in the corner. And on that cot was the huddled form of a man in American camouflage gear.

Fighting the urge to run across to him, she stood by the door and assessed the situation. The place was nearly airless, with only one outside window that let in a sliver of light.

The figure had his back to her, but by his coloring and the size of him, he fit the profile of Captain August Anderson. She still approached him warily. It could be just be a soldier who found a quiet place to rest. She noted that on the ground, two dusty, empty bottles lay.

She was a few feet away when her presence must have alerted him, for he stirred, then jerked up. The cot squeakily protested as he jerked up, then scrambled to the head of the bed in a clear defensive mode, hands in front, palms up, and his head swinging from left to right.

Annie stifled her gasp. Not much shocked her anymore. Captain August Anderson shocked her. His face, tanned by desert sun, was burned and filthy, and his eyes swollen and continually blinking.

Damn, Annie thought. He's alive, but blind and apparently scared and lost.

"Who's there!" his voice croaked painfully.

She could see that he wanted to shout, but either couldn't or didn't want to.

"Quiet, captain. You are Captain August Anderson, correct?" She whispered. Building may be abandoned, but there was no need to drop caution.

He nodded "Who are you?"

Annie hesitated to answer. Technically, she was no one on the job, but there was no way the captain could tell.

"You can call me Walker. I'm here to help you."

His jerky movements stopped, and he followed her voice to turn directly toward her. "Walker? As in Texas Ranger? I assumed the Army would be the ones to come save my ass." He then tried to laugh at his own joke, but his dried lips cracked, and he grabbed his middle.

Annie allowed herself a smile. "You're delirious, Captain." She pulled out a small container of water from within her disguise and placed it in his hand. "Small sips, or else you'll just throw it up."

She sat on the far end of the cot and began to assess the situation. The usual tactics - go in, grab the target, get out – were out of the question, so she went back and shut the basement door. She still hadn't heard or seen anyone else, so they should be safe for a while.

She resumed her seat next to him. He was still crouched at the end, both of his hands clenched around the water bottle, slowly nursing the bottle as if it were ambrosia. She took the time to take in his appearance. The file info in her head told her he was Army Special Forces, a captain, and a rundown of his appearance. It was all she needed, really, but the human side of her, the feminine side, took in his tall, rangy body visible even under his brown t-shirt and camo pants. His jacket, she saw, was covering the cot – apparently the only cover he'd had for days.

There were no other uniform pieces or equipment, and she wondered if the civilians had looted his body before dumping him here with nothing but a bottle of water.

Soon, he handed the bottle back, some still sloshing in the bottle of it.

"You should drink all of it," she admonished.

He shook his head. "Maybe later."

Annie took it back and took a swig of it herself. It'd turned warm in the desert heat, but she'd had worse in her lifetime. At least this was clean.

"So, Walker?"

"Yes."

"You're American."

"Yes."

"Sent to rescue me."

"Affirmative."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"Back in DC, I assume, unless something else has come up."

"So, you're getting me out of the middle of a war by yourself?"

"Affirmative."

Annie heard the disbelief in his voice, but after years of hearing it, she was numb to the sexist tone. "Other than being blinded, what are your other injuries?"

"Nothing serious. I was sore, bruised, but it's been god knows how many days."

"Four, almost five now" Annie supplied.

"No, that can't be right."

"I assure you, Captain, it is. Can you stand?" she asked, getting up herself.

He didn't reply, only sat there, crouched, deep in thought.

"Captain! Can you walk?"

"My – my men?" he asked hesitantly, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Are gone. Killed in the blast that should have killed you. You've got a guardian angel that dragged your ass in here, but who knows where the hell they are now. The whole place is abandoned."

He shook his head. "I don't remember. The past few days are a blur. The last thing I know is the Jeep exploded in front of me."

"You can debrief when we get out of here," Annie stopped him. "Unless, of course, you want to stay?"

Her tone was harsh, but it needed to be. Survival was all that mattered now. Once they were safe, he could mourn. And her tone, it seemed, worked. His scared, confused, burned face took on a hard façade.

"Yeah, I don't want to, either. I've already spent too long in the city."

"Well, since you've found me, then maybe you should go tell my superiors where I am, and they can come get me."

Annie laughed, short and derisive. "Not without starting another skirmish. Since your incident, this area is persona non grata to your kind."

He stood then, grabbing up his jacket and shrugging it on. "Then how do you plan on getting us out of here, Walker?"

* * *

**A/N Mm, not all sweetness and light with the first meet, is it? Lots of goodness to come. As I said, this is gonna be a long one. :)**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_He stood then, grabbing up his jacket and shrugging it on. "Then how do you plan on getting us out of here, Walker?"_

* * *

"Well, my normal way would be to just stick to the shadows and alleyways, but given your condition, I think we're going to have to improvise."

"My condition?" he said with a scowl. "You mean 'cause I've been blinded."

Annie didn't even respond to his obvious annoyance to her attitude. She really didn't want to resort to this, but it seemed there wasn't any way around it. "Okay, I've got my outfit on, which lets me pass for a male civilian. I've got another here that I've been switching with it. We can fit it over your uniform and wrap this scarf around your head."

Annie pulled the garments out of where she had them wrapped around her – it gave her more girth and covered her curves – and began dressing Auggie.

"Hey! I can dress myself," he protested.

"Quiet, Captain. It's getting late, and I'd like to get moving. It's way too quiet out there for my tastes."

Batting away his "helpful" hands, Annie had the large, loose white, long-sleeved shirt pulled down over his jacket and the pants pulled over his own in a few minutes.

The need to completely cover his face was barely needed, as his desert tan and the burns he'd sustained in the blast darkened his skin. All she needed was to have anyone who saw them not have the need to look twice.

"Well? Do I pass muster?" he asked with a grin.

Annie shook her head at his joke. "You'll do, but keep your head down. If someone looks too hard, they'll know something's up."

"What about you?"

"I've been doing this for a long time, captain, and I've yet to be caught."

His mouth opened to ask another question, but there was no time for that now. Annie looked around to make sure they didn't leave anything and grabbed his hand. "Just keep your hand on my wrist as we walk. Don't stumble and don't, well, look like you're blind. Keep your head down, like I said. I'll walk slow, but we need to keep on the down low. Got it?"

The joking and grins disappeared from his face, and for the first time, Annie saw the soldier that August Anderson was. Though a captain in his own right, he obviously knew how to take direction and was cognizant of how dangerous their situation was.

They walked quietly across the basement to the door, which Annie opened slowly. It wouldn't do to make any type of unnecessary noise. She was reminded of the conversation she'd overheard. If they were caught, there's no question. He'd be taken and either killed as an example or held for ransom.

Not on my watch, Annie thought as she listened hard up the darkened stairwell. Still no sounds, so she walked up them, whispering to Auggie when to step and when to stop. Though hurt and no doubt dehydrated and malnourished after four days of non-care, he was holding his own.

When they'd reached the hallway and, therefore, within sight of anyone in or near the apartment building, she tucked Auggie as well as she could to her side near the building and began walking.

Her new plan was to get him out of the city proper and to the gates of the nearest Army camp. In any situation, she'd be able to just point it out to him, make sure he gets there, and then leave as quietly as she came in.

They were almost to the exit when the unmistakable sound of gunfire and explosions sounded. Annie swore under her breath and stopped, tucking them both into a corner of the building so she could assess what was going on.

"Mortar rounds," Auggie whispered beside her. "Ours."

Annie was about to ask him how he knew that, but figured he knew about it more than she did. Then more harsh sounds came, this time from closer.

"They're returning fire. This may go on for a while."

Annie swore again, this time not bothering to whisper it. As they stood there for another minute, shouting and crying erupted all around them, as well as gunfire.

Time for a change of plans, again, she thought. Taking his hand in hers, she walked them back along the apartments until she found the one she wanted. When she'd cased them earlier, it was one of the only ones that looked recently lived in. Hopefully, whoever recently lived there wouldn't be returning.

She pulled Auggie in, took one last sweeping glance around to make sure they weren't seen, then shut and locked the door.

Auggie stood still where she'd placed him, looking a little lost, so she took him by the hand and led him over to a chair. "Here, might as well get comfortable."

"Thanks," Auggie said. "Guess it's safe to take this off for now?"

Annie laughed. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm assuming this is going to go on for a while?" she asked.

Auggie nodded. "From the sounds of it, yeah."

"Damn it."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Walker. I'm sure the Army will compensate you for the extra day."

Annie whirled around to face him. "The Army doesn't know I'm here. The Army failed in trying to find your ass. I did. Now, unless you want to try to make it back to your base by yourself, would it kill you to show some appreciation?"

He dropped the scarf he'd unwound from his head onto the ground and held his hands up in mock surrender.

Annie sighed, realizing she'd let her temper get the best of her – something she rarely ever did. "I'm – sorry, captain. I just hate having so much out of my control. This mission has had more roadblocks than I've ever encountered before."

"How many have you had to compare it to?" he asked.

"Nice try," she replied. She also took off her headgear and laid it on a table. "Since we've got some time, maybe I should take a look at your wounds."

"Okay, though I doubt you could do anything about this," he said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"No, but once we get back to your base, maybe they can do something about it."

"It's weird, you know?" he said, as Annie moved to stand in front of him and began to run her hands over the skin of his face. "I always thought blind people saw nothing, you know? Like it's just black."

Annie lightly pressed at the reddened skin on his forehead and around his eyes, ascertaining by his facial cues and wincing how painful the burns were. "I never thought about it."

"Well, it's all I can think about now."

"So, what do you see, captain?" she asked, taking the bottle with its small amount of water left in it and wetting a corner of her scarf with it. Gently, she began cleaning his face. Though his skin didn't seem to be cut anywhere, there was no need to invite infection. Besides, from the ever-increasing sounds of battle outside, they'd be here for a while.

"I'm – I'm not sure. Maybe it's just my brain trying to compensate for not receiving intel from my eyeballs anymore, but all I see – or think I see – is sand."

"Sand? Like a sandy color?"

"No, there's texture. Maybe it's the last thing I saw before I blacked out."

"The doctors should be able to tell you when you get checked out," she said.

He turned silent then and closed his eyelids when Annie instructed him to. They were uninjured, showing his eyes had been wide open when the blast went off. She slid her fingers across them, wiping the last of the dust off.

"Hey, Walker?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never going to see again, am I?" he asked, his eyes blinking back open.

"I'm not a doctor, captain," she said, dropping her hands from his face, satisfied with her first aid. She began to step away, but his hands come up suddenly to gasp her wrists and pull her back to him.

"I'm never going to see again."

This time, it wasn't a question, and the anguish and pain in his face nearly broke Annie's normal resolve. "Captain, I –"

He shook his head and leaned forward, almost collapsing against her. His forehead hit her midsection while a sob escaped his throat and his shoulders began to shake.

Her resolve to stay in control and keep the mission first and foremost in her mind crumbled at the sight of the strong, war-torn soldier crying against her. As his arms came around to grip her hips, Annie cradled his head with her hands.

* * *

**A/N Aww! Now you see why I said this is gonna be a long one? These two get talking, and scenes lengthen. :) I'd planned on having this chapter be their time in the apartment, and next chapter getting out, but then, you know, this happened. Hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Please review! You guys have been blowing me away with your response thus far. Don't let me down now.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the darkening windows lit up with distant explosions, Annie took one more step closer and held Auggie's head to her. Her fingers were threaded through his longer-than-protocol Army hair. Just that one detail told her more about this man. He wasn't a normal grunt, who'd have a nearly shaved head. Allowed hair growth of this type in the Army probably meant he was a member of Special Forces, which, of course, was another detail as to why he was in such anguish now.

She shook her head, knowing that if her teammates or bosses could see her now, they'd wonder where the one of the toughest members of their crew had gone. She didn't care, though. The only thing on her mind now was this strong, brave, soldier who'd had his sight taken away from him, and then was abandoned for days. She'd be damned if she'd begrudged him the amount of sympathy and compassion she was doling out.

She could feel the wetness of his tears dampen her shirt as the last of his pain and anger flowed down his face. How many minutes they stayed there, she didn't know.

But only when he began to relent and let go of her did she remove her hands from his head and step back. There were no words she could think of to say now. All he needed was peace and quiet to regain what dignity remained to him now.

The peace she could give him, although the quiet was out of her control. They were safe, for now. No one was here, no one knew they were here, and by the sounds of the battle outside, anyone who cared about Captain Anderson was otherwise engaged.

When she saw he was somewhat settled, with his head down and his elbows on his knees, she asked, "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

He shrugged, then lifted his head. "Well, you said it'd been four days, maybe five? We got the call to go out that morning after breakfast. I think I woke up some time in that basement, but, I don't know. Thought I was dreaming or something. I assumed it was night, 'cause I couldn't see anything. I found the water there and drank that, and I had a nutrient bar in my jacket, and I ate that. The rest of the time, I slept or passed out, whatever."

"Mm," Annie said. She'd figured as much. She tucked her hands back inside her voluminous costume - now even more so now that Auggie was wearing her "padding," and withdrew a nutrient bar of her own. She spied a package of dates on a table and figured they'd be safe enough to eat. She had no idea how long this place had been abandoned, and she didn't want to even try any of the other foods she saw lying around.

"Here," she said, placing the food in his hands. "You need it more than I do."

She half expected an argument, but he only mumbled, "Thanks," and hungrily ate them.

They shared the last of the water in her bottle. Hopefully, they'd be able to get back to his camp by the time the sun rose high in the morning and wouldn't need any more.

"God, nothing ever tasted as good as that," he said with a laugh. He then stood and stretched. "Anything that resembles a bed in this place? Or a couch?"

"You've been asleep for four days, and you're tired?" Annie teased, surprising even herself.

He didn't reply, only smiled, and Annie was caught up in the brilliance of it before walking over to what appeared to be a cheap futon. "This looks somewhat comfortable."

There weren't any blankets, only a thin wooden frame that she let down flat and a pad that spread across it. She led him across to it, and he laid down. His groan as he moved around trying to get comfortable worried her.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere else?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

He shook his head, then tucked his arm behind it in lieu of a pillow. "Just my pride. I think I must have landed on my tailbone when the blast went off. To put it simply, my ass is sore. Probably just bruised. Why, want to check it out?" he asked with a grin.

Annie snorted. "God, you never stop, do you?" she asked, going to get up.

His hand on her arm stayed her, however. "Wait, don't leave me."

"I'm not going to," Annie said. "I just wanted to check outside, make sure we're still safe."

"You said the place was abandoned. I just - I don't think I want to be alone now."

Annie sighed, but ultimately relented, though it went against every ounce of her training. Besides, he was right, she reasoned. They hadn't heard nor seen a soul for hours now. Even the fighting seemed to be moving further away.

His tall, lanky frame took up a good part of the futon, so she sat on the other side, her legs crossed under her.

"So, captain..." she began.

"Auggie."

"What?"

"I cried in your arms, Walker," he said. "I think we're past you calling me captain at this point."

"Auggie," she said.

"That's better. What about you? I refuse to believe your parents called you Walker when you were born."

Annie laughed, but was hesitant to give him any further personal details about herself. She'd never even given her last name before to someone while on the job.

"No, no, that's not my first name," she conceded.

"I didn't think so. So?"

"Annie," she whispered, mentally kicking herself, but unable to stop the words coming from her lips. "My name is Annie Walker."

"Annie," he said. "I like that. it suits you."

"Auggie, you have to promise me that that information does not leave this room," she said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Hmm, so, you're a spy, then? CIA? Or maybe NSA? Secret Service?"

"No," she said harshly, cutting off his naming of the entire governmental acronym list. "No, just - just stop, okay? I've already told you too much. Nobody knows who we are. Nobody knows who I am, and that's kept all of us alive. I don't know why I told you."

She unfolded her legs to get up again, but he was quicker than she was and stopped her again.

"Hey, hey," he said, all laughter gone from his face. "I know all about keeping secrets, Annie. You can trust me, okay? You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, right, nothing," Annie scoffed. "Just my job and security clearance and threat to be jailed for breach of protocol."

"Just for telling me your name?"

"I've seen worse."

He hadn't let go of her, so she dropped back down onto the futon. When he noticed she wasn't leaving, he said, "Then, let's not talk about names or jobs or why we're here."

"What does that leave?"

"What were you doing this time last week?" he asked.

Annie thought back. "Working out. What about you?"

"Sleeping, I think."

Annie laughed again. "Well, so much for that."

"Yeah. How about further than a week?"

"Why not?" Annie asked with a shrug. "You go first."

They wound up talking for a couple of hours, long past sunset, leaving the room in almost full darkness. She wasn't able to give him many details about her own life, but they traded anecdotes and stories.

She'd wound up stretching out full-length beside him, telling herself that she was just resting and getting a few hours of sleep before having to head out again in the morning.

Her sleep, though, was disturbed after only an hour when she woke feeling like she was being mauled by a bear. In their sleep, they'd moved, and she wound up on her side in his arms, and he was currently in the throes of a nightmare.

The sounds of the battle were over, and Annie hurried to wake him, if only to keep the grunts and sounds quiet, lest they were heard and found.

"Captain, wake up," she said, rubbing her hand against his chest. That didn't do anything, so she grasped his face with both of her hands and whispered loudly, "Auggie!"

He woke then, with a jerk, and his eyes blinked open and kept on blinking. He then he began to thrash again.

"Auggie, calm down," she whispered again.

He soon settled, his chest heaving with exertion. "Annie?"

"Yes, it's me. You had a nightmare."

He nodded.

The moon had risen in the night, and Annie could see his face in the glow, once again full of anguish and despair. "Ohh, Auggie."

"Why, Annie? Why did this happen? Why didn't I just die in that blast with my brothers?"

She rose up slightly and said, "Auggie, don't say things like that."

He shook his head, "You should have just left me in that basement."

Annie couldn't bear it. She wasn't inhuman, and she wasn't a saint, either. She'd already broken so many protocols that what her body and heart were aching and straining for didn't seem like too much of a problem.

Her hands were still on his face, and she closed the few inches separating them to press her lips against his.

It was only to help him calm his fears, she told herself, but when he'd froze, and then began responding, she had to press lightly against him and then pull back a little.

"Annie?" he asked, his arms sliding around her back to hold her to him.

"Shh. You'll be fine, Auggie. You're alive. That's all that matters. Now, get some more sleep. You'll be back with your men by noon tomorrow. Trust me."

He nodded, and his throat worked as he swallowed hard.

She knew she probably should have slid out of his embrace and returned to her side of the futon, but he didn't seem to want to let her go, and she couldn't risk him having another nightmare and wake up screaming.

Yeah, that'd do for a valid excuse, Annie thought, as she lay her head on his chest. The steady thump-thump of his heart calmed her own fears, as well, that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

**A/N Aww! Loving writing this. But what I love more is the response! From fanfic friends I've had since the beginning to new readers, appreciate and adore each and every one of you. **

**Please review. Ya know you want to. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The honed instincts Annie had cultivated over the years had her waking exactly when she wanted to – an hour prior to the sunrise.

After last night's nightmare, Auggie slept soundly, she noted. And, apparently, neither of them had moved in the night, which meant his arm was snug around her back, and her head and arm were heavy on her chest. Her leg was bent over both of his, she noticed, making her snug against his side.

It'd been such a long time since she'd been like this, she allowed herself a minute to revel in the feeling of being cherished and warm, if only for future memory's sake.

Her team, as policy, were never forbidden from having a personal life outside of their work, but it was difficult to maintain anything lasting, given how secretive she had to be. Once a prospective lover started asking too many questions, she'd have to regretfully break up with him, leaving them both wanting and hurt.

That thought made her think of her current situation and what happened last night. She couldn't believe she'd kissed him, even if she made herself believe at the time it was simply to quiet him. Another minute ticked by as she thought of the ramifications of her actions, and she suddenly realized she was losing valuable time.

She shook those thoughts out of her head and slid into agent mode. Her job was only half-finished, and she'd be damned if she let her personal feelings get in the way of her stellar, as-yet-unbroken string of successes.

With a deep breath of disappointment, she extricated herself from Auggie's grasp and hastily rearranged her clothing. The nearly non-existent light at this time of day made moving around difficult, but the place was small, and she remembered the layout from last night.

She grabbed Auggie's head cover and went to wake him. He looked so peaceful and at ease, she almost hesitated to do so, but she knew she had to.

"Captain?" she asked, shaking his shoulder. "Auggie?"

His hand came up to grab her wrist, and she was almost startled at his quickness. His eyes blinked awake, and Annie had another wave of sympathy wash over her. She wondered how long he'd be waking up like this, almost expecting to see again, and having to be disappointed that he was still blind.

"Annie?"

"Yes. It's time to go."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"An hour before sunrise, just about. Need to get out of here. Movement this early is practically nil. We should be able to get out of the city and to your camp very soon," she said with a smile. "Congratulations, captain. You're almost home."

They were able to sneak out of the apartment building as quietly as she went in yesterday afternoon. With no further reminder, Auggie walked as normally as he could, with his hand firmly on her wrist as he walked slightly beside and behind her with his head down.

Annie found his ability to do so remarkable, given he'd had barely any practice moving without his sight. Her surveillance the past couple of days of the layout of the city gave her enough insight to map out in her head the best way to get to the outskirts as quickly as possible.

They only had to hide in the shadows once when a few civilians passed by, talking. She felt a need to walk faster once they reached the edge of the city, but it was best to keep to normal movements so they didn't attract any attention. The sun was beginning to rise, and though it gave them a better idea of what was around them, it also gave their potential enemies a better view, as well.

The base outside Tikrit was more of an encampment, as compared to the vast layout of Baghdad, but Annie knew it'd be difficult if not impossible to just drop him off and get away unseen.

Within about 100 yards of the entrance, she pulled them into one of the many bombed-out buildings that gave just enough cover to shield both of them. She'd been pushing them pretty steadily for a few hours now, and she could her Auggie breathing deep beside him. She hoped that he didn't lie to her about the extent of his injuries, but he was minutes away from medical help now.

"Is it much further?" he asked.

"Nope, we're very close. Just trying to figure out a way to get you there without being seen myself."

"You know, Annie, I'm sure they –"

"No, Auggie," she said, cutting him off. "It has to be this way."

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't imagine living like that."

"Like what?"

"You get close to no one. You allow yourself nothing. Seems lonely to me."

Annie's heart stung at the accusation, as truthful as she knew it was. She was about to retort when she heard the unmistakable sound of an approaching vehicle. She snuck a quick peek out to make sure it was one of theirs. When she saw it was, she quickly began pulling Auggie's "costume" off.

"There's a vehicle approaching, one of yours."

"Yeah, I can hear it," he said.

"Go out there, with your hands raised, you know, all the stuff you guys do, giving your name, rank, and serial number," Annie said quickly.

Auggie laughed. "The base isn't that big. They'll recognize me."

"I hope so. Wouldn't want you to get shot seconds before your rescue."

"I can't talk you into coming with me?" he asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"Got it in one, captain."

The look on his face at her change of moniker for him hardened his features a bit, and she could swear she saw a flash of pity in his eyes.

"Then I guess this is it. Annie, I don't know how to thank –"

"No need," Annie interrupted. "It's my job."

"But last night..."

His voice trailed off, and Annie didn't want him to continue that sentence. Whether he was thinking of their sleeping arrangements or just the fact that she'd kept him company when he was scared and alone wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"Auggie, we don't have enough time for a long good-bye. Just remember, not a word of how you got out of there or who did it. Just, make up anything you have to. Okay?"

He nodded and stood. "See you around, Walker."

She half-grinned at his tease and watched with bated breath as he walked out. The vehicle was nearly on them, and she heard the tires squeal to a halt.

"Don't shoot!" he shouted, and Annie nearly laughed. She wished she could watch, but they were too close.

"Anderson?!"

"Yeah, it's me."

A feeling of self-satisfaction washed over her, as it did any time Annie finished a mission, and she leaned back against the hard wall with a silent sigh. Most were addicted to the adrenaline. Not her. She loved and reveled in the feeling of a job well done, knowing that those she helped to save were on their way back to their family and friends.

But, she had to admit, mixed with that feeling of accomplishment this time around was the knowledge that she'd never again see the man she'd known for a scant 12 hours.

She swallowed that feeling down. It was too much to think of now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Besides, she still had to get herself out of country.

She waited until she heard Auggie drive back toward the base with his buddies before leaving herself. She made her way back to the city to touch base with her contact that'd sweep her back to Baghdad. He was as nameless as she was, and their relationship was one of business only. He was paid well for both his services and his silence.

By afternoon, Annie was on a flight from Iraq to Washington, D.C. It was longer this time around, but she didn't mind too much. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

**A/N Sheesh, 5 chapters to get out of Iraq. As I said before, I have a lot of this planned out, and there's PLENTY more to come. I have one scene that's in my head I can't wait to write out. But got to get there first. :)**

**Love hearing from all of you. I don't expect the 30-plus e-mail alerts in the morning as I got with the first chapter, but I'd love to have a good handful.**

**So...Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Annie sat in the corner of the table, her back against the wall. The pitcher of beer her group had ordered was half full on the table, and she filled her mug. Again.

The slight amount of alcohol in the brew wasn't nearly enough to make her feel as happy and giddy as those around her, but she couldn't muster the strength to head up to the bar.

She didn't even know why she was here. The bar scene never appealed to her, but her co-workers had been haranguing her to no end, and she decided to placate them, if only to shut them up.

A year ago, she'd been out saving the world, part of a secret government organization, and having the time of her life. Now she was part of another government organization, not so secret, as television shows and movies were made about the CIA, but with the same security clearances and inability to tell anyone what she did for a living.

As the last of her co-workers left the table to go flirt or dance or whatever they did in places like this, Annie leaned back and closed her eyes. She could still remember the day she walked back into her boss's office after the successful extraction of Captain August Anderson.

_She'd taken the long flight home to remind herself that, despite what happened in that abandoned apartment, she had a job to do. Yes, she'd broken protocol, but only in the interests of keeping her charge safe and quiet._

_By the time she'd landed down in Dulles, her head was in the right space, even if she still had a soft spot in her heart for the captain she'd woken up in the arms of. She knew she'd never get rid of him completely, but the knowledge that she'd never see him again dulled the pain._

_Her boss had called her back into the office a week after her arrival, and Annie had welcomed the change of scenery another mission would bring._

_He'd welcomed her into the office, and she sat at the chair facing his desk. The nondescript office matched the building. Completely unable to distinguish from the dozens of others offices in the nation's capital._

"_Annie Walker. Welcome back," he'd said. Then, with a smile, "Another success. You are one of the best."_

"_No failures to date," she'd reminded him._

_He didn't answer or agree with her state, only nodded and leaned forward to tap a few keys on his laptop. "Thought you'd like to know that Captain Anderson is doing well. He's been transported back here and will be discharged as well as put through extensive rehab."_

_Annie was hardly ever given updated information on a case afterwards, but she did feel better that he was out of that place and on his way to recovery. "Glad to hear it," she'd said._

"_There's more. They're watching him for PTSD, as they do everyone in these types of situations. He's been having nightmares."_

_Annie had nodded, "Understandable."_

"_And he wakes up asking for you."_

_Annie had blanched at that. "I'm sorry?"_

"_Our reports show that Captain Anderson on two occasions had woken in the hospital asking for 'Annie.' The nurses and doctors thought him just having nightmares and have ignored it, as none of them are named Annie. But…" His voice had trailed off, and Annie had a hard time reading the expression on his face._

"_But I am," she'd finished for him._

"_Walker, you're the best of us. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that. But this – I can't ignore it."_

_Annie had felt the calm and control she'd cultivated over the past week wither as her brain succumbed to a whirl of emotions, with none coming to the forefront._

_He'd taken a deep breath and a look that was close to sympathy as Annie had ever seen swept across his face. "You were heading toward the max number of missions allowed, as it was. We can fudge the numbers and say you've reached it."_

"_I'm fired?" she'd asked._

"_Retired, more like it. Your security clearance, skills, knowledge, and my contacts will have you in another job within a month."_

_At the time, Annie had nodded. She should have seen this coming. She'd made herself believe she could just keep what happened in Iraq to herself, but she knew in this business, you can never just wish for something, and poof, it happens._

"_Then that's settled," he'd said. "We'll get the paperwork rolling on that. But, Annie, I have to know. It can go no further than this office, if you prefer."_

_Annie had taken a deep breath as the events of a week ago swept through her mind. "He…got to me. He was so brave, but scared and left abandoned like that. I'm not sure how long he would have lasted had I not found him when I did."_

"_So you told him your name?"_

"_Just to give him some peace of mind. He was pretty scared. I swore him to secrecy, but I didn't take into account his nightmares and screaming my name in the night."_

"_I'd assumed as much. Let's just hope the captain has the wherewithal to continue his discretion. Why don't you take the time now to close out all of your cases and exit out? I'll work on getting you a new position."_

"_It's not necessary for you to do that," she'd offered._

"_I know I don't, but your skills are such that, I don't want them wasted on some crappy job that wouldn't appreciate your abilities."_

_It'd taken more than a month. Six weeks, exactly, before Annie was installed at the CIA New Headquarters Building and, after a series of mundane medical, polygraph, and background checks, had the new title of Counterintelligence Threat Analyst. Though a bit more wordy and impressive than "Agent," she learned quickly that it was a desk job._

_She'd wound up having to buy a treadmill to burn off the adrenaline and energy she was so used to. _

Which is where she would be right now instead of drinking cheap beer at a bar that seemed to be half-spook, half-college campus. Allen's Tavern was nice, she had to admit, but it was not her scene.

And a mug of beer poured out of a pitcher wasn't her idea of getting drunk. Maybe that's what she needed, she thought. She'd been too far in her own head as of late, bemoaning her life and getting way too "woe is me" for her own liking.

With that idea in mind, she drained the beer and traded the table's wooden chair for a padded stool at the bar.

"What's your poison?"

"Whiskey, neat," Annie said, laying a large bill on the counter.

By the third time the bartender refilled the little shot glass, Annie was feeling less sorry for herself and more happy, though she couldn't quite put a finger on why.

Her improved mood, coupled with the smiling, form-fitting dress and Loubotins she wore like they were going out of style, seemed to come to the notice of several of the male clientele of the bar, and Annie let them talk to her. They were harmless, she knew, but she wasn't drunk enough yet to throw all caution to the wind.

She'd seen too much of the world to be taken in by a nice smile and flirty behavior. After all, the last time she'd allowed herself to do so, he broke her cover and exiled her to cubicle city.

Her eyes closed at the thought of Auggie Anderson. She knew the disclosure of her name to others was an accident and out of his control, but it still didn't make her feel any better about her current situation.

"Another, please," she said, waving the empty shot glass at the bartender.

He poured her one, but the smile had slipped a bit. "Sure you don't want some water?"

Annie scowled at the man. "I know my limits."

But still, she fingered the full shot glass, staring down into its depths. It was then that she heard it, the voice that had been haunting her time and again for a year now.

No, it couldn't be, Annie thought. Her head spun around so fast, the effects of the alcohol made her slightly dizzy, but she held firm. The place was crowded, but not so much that she couldn't see everyone.

The voice came again, and she honed in on it and surprised herself with the half-gasp, half-growl that emanated from her throat.

Captain August Anderson, or former captain, it should be by now, was standing among a gaggle of what Annie had been calling coed bimbos throughout the night. He looked much better, of course, than he did when she left him.

The burns on his face had healed, and he moved easily, no sign of the fact that he'd been nearly blown up a year ago. In fact, if it weren't for the white, red-tipped cane he held in his hands, he'd blend in with the crowd.

But, then again, the rest of the men in the bar didn't have what would almost constitute a harem hanging off of his every word and elbow. Annie refused to believe the emotion that boiled up in her right now was jealousy. Instead, she contributed it to the anger that was slowly overcoming the shock of seeing the man again.

She heard him excuse himself from the ladies and head to the men's room. It was her only chance. Even with the effects of the beer, a few shots, and being out of action for a year, Annie Walker still knew how to sneak up on her prey.

And right now, the former Captain Auggie Anderson was her main target.

She was polite enough to wait until he was out of the men's room and was still in the hallway to pounce.

"Don't tell me I risked my life hauling your ass out of an abandoned building in the desert just so you could score with some college coed."

Her hand on his arm stopped him, but by the surprised look on his face, Annie knew he recognized her.

"Walker?"

"Got it in one, captain," she retorted back at him.

He shook his head. "Not for almost a year now."

"That's right, they said you were discharged. So what, now you spend your time hanging around bars?"

If Auggie caught the angry/sarcastic tone of her voice, he didn't show any signs of it. "No, actually, though that does sound like a sweet gig. I had a bit of rehab, you know, getting used to wearing civvies again."

The men's room door clacked open, and Annie pulled Auggie to the side to let the man through.

"Hey, it's not exactly a conducive environment here to talk," Auggie pointed out. "Why don't you come back to my place, and –"

"No," Annie said, cutting off what she was sure to be an indecent proposal.

"But –"

"Just no, Auggie. I feel no compunction to become another notch on your bedpost."

She turned to go, and she felt his hand brush her arm to stay her exodus, but she shook him off and made her way back to the bar. Her shot was still sitting there, so she drained it and walked outside. Her apartment was close enough, and she needed the brisk walk to cool off.

* * *

**A/N Don't shoot! I know all of you were hoping for some A&A sweetness, but wouldn't you be as angry at Auggie as Annie was? Well, maybe not, but she was drunk, after all.**

**Anyway, hope you didn't mind the longish exposition there. I didn't want to waste chapters with a detailed explanation of what happened in a whole year. I started writing like that and bored the hell out of myself, so I knew you wouldn't enjoy it, either. And as much as I hate flashbacks, it did its duty here. Hope it was enough to explain the details of what's happened so far.**

**Please review. Yeah, like I have to remind you. Over 80 in 5 chapters? Day-umm!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auggie POV**

Auggie Anderson sat at his desk in a Tech Ops offshoot office of the CIA's Domestic Protection Division, tapping his fingers against the arms of his chair. He knew he should be busy – or at least look as such – but his mind was full of a woman. One, in particular, that flew into his life for half a day last year and then flew back in for half a minute last night.

When he heard her voice, he was sure his heart skipped a couple of beats, then start to beat frantically. Yeah, he could never lie to his heart. It knew what it wanted, though he tried to make sure his brain had a firm hold of his mouth.

What his brain wanted to know right now was what Annie meant last night. After she abruptly left, knowing full well he couldn't chase after her, he excused himself from his group and called for a cab to go home.

He did some thinking then and was still doing it now. He could tell from her scent that she'd been drinking – high-end whiskey, if he wasn't mistaken. And she was as gruff as he remembered her in the desert. But what she said still concerned him.

College coeds? Chasing tail? Had she seen him there talking to those women that'd came up to him? If that's what she saw in the minutes up to when he went to the men's room, it did give a slight credence to what she said, but why was she so angry?

Was there a chance that she was jealous? But why? Sure, he could have phrased the "come back to my place" a bit better, but he wanted to talk about them, what happened, what's happened since then.

He shook his head. No, that's it, he thought. He let her go once and wasn't sure what they could have now, but they weren't in a war zone anymore. Hell, if she was there, in a local bar drinking, that meant she was close.

He smiled as he scooted closer to his computer, fingers at the ready. If Annie Walker thought she had her own secrets to hide, wait 'til she learned how many resources he had.

A few searches here or there should give him some information regarding the almost ghost of a girl that kept flitting in and out of his life.

And, when it came down to it, it hadn't taken much effort at all, just an hour's worth of work.

The first hit on an Annie Walker search brought up her CIA credentials. He was rather taken aback at that. Her work history only went back to two months after he left the desert, so there was no way she was an operative when she rescued him.

Regardless of why she was here now, she was here, apparently, and just down a few halls of this building. After double-checking the information, he sat back and wondered how he should handle this.

He'd often thought about meeting her again after he left the desert. Most of the scenarios were wildly blown out of proportion and a few romantic, but none of them covered her verbally attacking him and stomping away. Neither did they cover her being a co-worker that he could meet up with in the halls.

After about five minutes of contemplating all this, he let out a laugh and shook his head at his own train of thought. Blind or not, Auggie Anderson never in his life had a hard time talking to women. And now he was fixated and without answers.

In the end, he took the easy way out – at least easiest for her. He knew just walking into her department would sending her running again. He needed to get her alone, for a few minutes, at least to, if anything, talk about last night and, if she was willing, last year.

He deserved as much, he thought. And so, with a generally worded, anonymous e-mail (sent from the department and not him personally), he sent a request for her to meet him in what he knew would be an empty conference room between their offices.

If she got angry and stormed off, no one would be the wiser. But if she was willing to listen and talk, they'd have the privacy required.

He made the appointment for 11am, giving him just enough time to put in some work to justify his presence in the office and, of course, to get himself together and think about what it is he wanted to say.

* * *

A deep-rooted notion to be early to appointments – and the thought of meeting Annie again – had Auggie arriving ten minutes to 11:00 to the room. He checked around to make sure nobody was there and then stood inside, waiting.

She'd never responded back, and he wondered for a frightening few minutes that he was wrong in his assumption that the Annie Walker that worked here was his Annie. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

And with that, a short knock sounded, and the door opened.

He turned towards the door and waited. Her response to his sudden – again – appearance in her life would be difficult enough. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Excuse me, I was called in for a meeting – Auggie?"

All and any thought that his Annie was not the new employee CIA Annie dispelled, and he smiled slightly. "Yes, Annie, it's me. Would you mind closing the door?"

It gave her enough time to shut it behind her, if she didn't wish to talk to him again, but to his relief, she didn't leave. "Thanks."

"Auggie, how – why – what are you doing here?"

He couldn't help but laugh a little. He'd experienced many different versions of Annie Walker in his life, but yet to meet perplexed and confused Annie. "Which question should I answer first?"

"Don't joke. I'm serious here. What the hell is going on?"

He nodded. She was right, and she needed answers. But, then again, so did he. "We've got an hour here. Whether or not you want to talk to me after that is up to you, okay?"

She didn't answer, but heard a chair being pulled out and someone sitting in it. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding before joining her.

"So, from the top, then?"

"Anywhere. I'm at a loss here, Auggie."

"So am I. Let me just start with last night and work my way back. First of all, I don't know why you were mad at me, but let me clear some things up. One, I'm not a saint, and though I don't regularly go home with college coeds, as you called them, I'm not a virgin, either."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Auggie. I was in a bad mood before I set foot in the bar, and –"

"No, just let me talk, okay? When I asked you back to my place, I meant that I just wanted to get out of there, to talk. I'm sure you knew how many of those guys at Allen's were our co-workers."

"Yeah, it was pretty much spook central," she replied.

"I just don't want you to think that I'd treat you like that, like what you thought," he said, leaning forward. He wished he knew where her hand was so he could hold it, make her aware of how truthful he was being. "I know you said a year ago that it was just your job, Annie, but I can't – won't forget that you saved my life and kept me alive that day."

He heard her sigh, and then a slight bit of movement. Then the hand he'd placed on the table was being picked up and held.

"Is it my turn now?"

He smiled and nodded.

"First of all, I apologize for everything I said last night. I was in a bad mood, for a good reason, but still, in a bad mood, and all I wanted to do was just forget, and then I saw you, and it all came back."

Her fingers squeezed his once, and he was dying to ask her what put her in a bad mood, but decided to just let her talk.

"As for it just being my job, I have to tell you something. I guess since we both work here – you do, right? This isn't a visitor's waiting room."

"Yeah, yeah, I work here," Auggie replied. He was dying to tell her he'd worked here for a long time, and that his entire adult life had been split between the Army and the CIA, but if his luck held out, they'd be able to trade histories soon enough.

"I still can't tell you what I did before, but you should know that the reason I'm here and not there is –"

Her voice trailed off again, and Auggie worried for her. "What happened, Annie?"

"You did," she said. "After I got back to the States, my boss called me in and said you'd been having nightmares."

Auggie set aside the fact that people he didn't know had such information on him for now and replied, "Yeah, like that night in the desert. It took six months for them to fully go away."

She took a deep breath and let the other shoe drop. "Auggie, while you were in the hospital, you were screaming my name in your sleep."

She didn't need to say any more. Suddenly, it all made sense. Her anger towards him last night, her reticence now, even though she was holding his hand.

"You were fired," he said. "Because of me."

"According to the paperwork, I'd completed all my missions and retired."

Auggie shook his head. "But if it weren't for me, you'd still be out there, kicking ass and saving lives, just like you saved mine."

"Probably, but Auggie, it doesn't matter now."

Auggie shook his head again and stood up, her hand slipping from his as he did so. He wanted to pace, but was afraid of bumping into something in all his agitation.

"Yes, it does. God, after everything, after you fed me, gave me water, pulled me out of that city and delivered me to my men, I – I – I betrayed you."

He couldn't think. Out of all the scenarios he could have predicted for what happened over the past year, this one was beyond his comprehension. He quickly thought back to those weeks after he'd been whisked away to the medical centers, and then, in the US, to the hospitals. Physically, he was healing, but he kept dreaming of the blast and those nights he spent alone in the basement, wondering if he was dead or alive.

He didn't remember screaming her name, or else he would have covered for it.

"Auggie, don't –"

He stopped her with a raised hand. "I – I'm sorry, Annie."

Never before had he ran away from his problems, but Auggie couldn't stand to be in that room one second longer. With a few steps, he'd reached the door, opened it, and left.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it. Had to switch POVs 'cause I think Auggie deserved some "me time."**

**Some points re: plot before y'all ask. No Natasha, no Ben. This story's complicated enough as it is.**

**Please review! And thanks to my man, fbobs, for pushing me over 100 in only 6 chapters! You guys rock and roll! **


	8. Chapter 8

Auggie made it back to his office on auto-pilot and was grateful he didn't bump into anyone or anybody on the way. His heart was in his throat, almost literally, judging from how choked up he felt.

As self-pitying as he'd felt over the past year, nothing compared to the hurt and guilt that was building up inside. How could he have done that, betrayed her trust and rip her away from her life?

Nothing he could say or do now, he knew, would make up for what he'd done. His apology seemed worthless even as it left his lips. He'd hoped when he set up the meeting that they would get to know each other, become friends, and she'd allow him to repay her for saving his life.

But now? He scoffed at his pie-in-the-sky notions. Now her attitude toward him last night made sense. There he was, living it up, surrounded by flirty women, while Annie was relegated to a desk as a low-level analyst. He'd read her file and duties that morning and wondered why she was doing such menial work when he knew what she was capable of.

Now he knew why. She, apparently, wasn't kidding about what'd happen if she lost her anonymity on the job.

By the time he'd made it to his office, it seemed, work had piled up again, and his boss asked where he was.

"Restroom," Auggie said. Yeah, he knew lying to his superior was wrong, but he figured he'd done enough already to screw Annie's life up.

"If you get those done by 3, you can head home."

Auggie nodded. It was Friday, and an early start to the weekend was a godsend to him at this time.

* * *

2:30 pm. Auggie was nearly done and had been so involved with his work that when an e-mail came in, he just automatically opened it. Hopefully, it'd be something small or inconsequential, and he could reply and get out of here by 3.

His fingers froze on his Braille reader, however, when he read the first few lines.

"Auggie, so now I've run from you, and you've run from me. We're even. I don't know about you, but we can't leave this as it is. Today's Friday. We need to talk. My home address is at the bottom of this e-mail. If you can come over tonight, we can talk. Annie."

He read it through twice, and then memorized the address. It wasn't a yes that he'd be there. He just needed to close out the e-mail and finish his work. He had a few hours to think about it first.

* * *

**Annie POV**

She shouldn't have told him, Annie kept telling herself that night as she paced the floor of her condo. He responded far worse than she expected him to, and though she thought she'd smoothed the waters with the e-mail, he hadn't responded back.

Had Annie had more clout within the CIA HQ walls, she would've visited him in his office, but how to explain how they knew each other? Too many lies and untruths and cover-ups had been committed already. Now was the time to be truthful and lay everything out on the table.

That is, if he took her up on her offer to stop by. She didn't think of it then, but what if he had trouble navigating new places? Should she have offered to pick him up? Or maybe come to him?

She groaned aloud at her train of thought. This was not her, worrying and wondering and getting flustered. Annie Walker took control and went after what she wanted.

But, she reminded herself, she'd never come across something as complicated as this before in her life. There was no protocol in how to mend a friendship or relationship that'd lasted for maybe 13 hours.

A peel at her doorbell had her jumping slightly, and she hurried to the door. She probably should have looked through the peephole first to make sure it was him, but she couldn't wait.

"Auggie."

"Hey, Annie."

"Want to come in?"

He nodded and folded up a white cane. Annie took it as her cue and with a remembered gesture from a year ago, brushed her arm against his so he could take it and let her lead him inside.

"It's an open-plan apartment, so no risk of running into many walls," she said.

"No problem," he said.

Soon they were sitting on her couch, and he held up his free hand. "Thought this'd help break the ice."

Annie took the bottle from him. "Patron? Are you sure you want me drunk again? You know what happened last time."

He smiled, and Annie relaxed instantly. She missed that look on his face, and she decided that a drink right now wouldn't be a bad idea. "Shall I get some glasses, or do you usually just drink from the bottle?"

"Well, if you had a lime and some salt, I could show you how it's normally drank," he said.

Annie's eyes went wide at his suggestion. "Auggie!"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Maybe we should hold off on anything distracting for a while."

Easy for you to say, Annie thought. It was bad enough he was dressed in low-slung jeans and a form-fitting, long-sleeved blue shirt, but now she was inundated with a mental image of licking salt off –

"That is why you asked me here, right? To talk?" he asked.

And with that, Annie pushed her libido down and turned in the couch to face him. "Yeah. I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I wasn't going to, but I figured too much time has passed already, and since we're pretty much co-workers…"

"Yeah, for a while now. Surprised I've never seen you there or heard from you," Annie said.

"That's what happens when you're relegated to an office," Auggie said. "Having me in the department wasn't new, but there are some that still have doubts as to my abilities."

"What do you mean? I thought you were a newbie, like me."

"Ahh, yeah, about that. I'd normally say information like this is beyond your security clearance, but given our past, I'm sure you've got more information in your head than most of our experienced operatives."

"Tell me, Auggie."

With that, Annie listened to a condensed, but informative story of Auggie's life from his initial recruitment to working with the CIA and the Army. He'd been relegated to Special Forces because his knowledge and talent were so that he was an asset to them both.

He skipped over the blast in Tikrit and what'd happened directly after, but Annie was well-versed in that part of the story. Then came his discharged, complete with a few handshakes and medals on his chest.

His first priority was rehabilitation and learning to live without his sight. It'd taken a lot of calling in favors and hard work, but he was welcomed back to the CIA. His former operative work was out of the question, he'd been told, so he was installed in the technical operations office. He didn't like it and often wished he were back out in the field, but that wasn't in the cards now.

Annie had stayed quiet while he talked, her mouth hung open at times as she learned that the Auggie wasn't just an Army grunt, but lived much the same life she did before they met.

"So, that's my story. Hope I didn't bore you to sleep."

"No, no, of course not," Annie said. "I'm just stunned. I – I thought you were just some soldier. Now it all makes sense."

"What does?"

"Why I was tasked to find you. I don't mean to sound crass, but I thought at the time why you were so special that we'd be called in to find you."

"Yeah, that's me. So special that the Army spared no expense to find me and then kick me out."

"Auggie, come on. It's all worked out all right."

He smiled, though Annie noted it didn't go all the way to his eyes. "Surprised to hear you say that. You were kicked out just as fast as I was."

"It's what needed to be done," she said. "Yeah, I was angry for a while – at you, mostly – but it's all happened. It's done. Now we've just got to make the best of it."

"How do you do that?" he asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Do what?"

"Sound so positive about everything. You were like that in the desert, keeping me calm the whole time while I was scared."

Annie shrugged. "I don't know. I just do what needs to be done and what's best for everybody involved. Guess I got it from my father."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a through-and-through Army brat. Never went to the same school two years in a row."

He nodded, and then after a few seconds of silence, turned more fully toward her. "So, I guess we're good now, huh?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Wish we could have met up in different circumstances, but –"

"So do I."

He reached out his hand, and Annie slid hers into it. "Don't think I've said this before, but pleased to meet you, Annie Walker."

* * *

**A/N Again, thanks for everyone's love and reviews. Glad at this point to have these two talking and not arguing and running. They're a stubborn pair.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auggie POV**

If his co-workers noticed a slight spring in his step Monday morning, they didn't mention it. Auggie couldn't give a crap if they did or not. For the first time in a year, he felt clear, free. He'd found Annie again, and though his guilt for inadvertently getting her fired still burned in his gut, she didn't blame him. After clearing the air Friday night, they'd had dinner and talked.

It'd been a while since Auggie Anderson had a woman in his life that wasn't there purely for sexual reasons. He liked it. It wasn't to say he wouldn't mind a bit more than friendly relations with Annie Walker, but he'd settle for that now. The night they spent in each other's arms in that abandoned apartment had yet to be mentioned by either of them, but he'd never forgotten it. The shock of her kissing him, and then how responsive she'd become once he realized she was in his arms. Perhaps one day, they'd find themselves there again, but for now, he'll settle for just having her back in his life again.

Once he got to the doors of the DPD, he shifted his brain out of Annie mode and mentally sifted through the work that he'd have to do today. Perhaps he was concentrating a little too hard 'cause he didn't realize someone was at his desk until he was within a foot of his chair.

"Stu? What the hell, dude?" he asked.

The other tech analyst who'd started when he did knew better than to touch his stuff, and considering Auggie's desk was set up only for his use, it was beyond comprehension as to why the man would be there in the first place.

"Auggie, sorry, man. I was assigned here. I don't know what's going on, but Michael said he'd talk to you before –"

"Anderson, would you join me in my office, please?"

Auggie stiffened at his boss's tone. Michael Bennett, the head of the DPD's tech ops, was a by-the-books man who'd had a military background that rivaled Auggie's. Usually that meant they got along well, and Auggie counted him amongst those at the CIA he could trust, but at this moment, he wasn't sure about that.

"Absolutely," he replied.

Michael waited until Auggie settled himself in the chair across from his desk. "Sorry to start your week like this, Auggie."

"What's going on, Michael?"

"Right, to the point. Auggie, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. An investigation centering around you has been opened, and until such time it is cleared, your security clearance is being lowered, and you are to make yourself available to any interviews and meetings as are requested."

It was purely Auggie's training and experience as a former soldier and operative that had him staying in his chair instead of exploding out of it in shock and outrage. Instead, he took an imperceptible deep breath and asked, "What is this about?"

"The incident a year ago in Tikrit."

"So, the week I spent debriefing and hooked up to lie detector tests wasn't enough for them? They need to hear it again? I promise you, the details won't change."

He heard Michael sigh and shift in his chair. "I know they won't, Auggie. Hell, I think it's a travesty that a man with credentials such as yours is stuck behind the desk doing work reserved for college graduates. All I know is what Joan told me to relay to you."

Auggie nodded. He knew a bit about Joan Campbell. He'd worked with her and her husband a bit while he was a newbie operative. In fact, he was sure it was her pulling strings that got him back in the CIA when the Army shook his hand and told him to leave last year.

"Is she in yet?" Auggie asked.

"No, no yet. I'd say I'm sorry, Auggie, but hopefully this is just some red tape SNAFU, and I can get you back in the office soon."

Auggie took a deep breath. He knew the tone of dismissal when he heard it, and he stood. "So, I can't leave the building, but I can't work, either, correct?"

"This will all blow over soon enough. Why don't you use the time to gather the information you have about Tikrit, take it in there with you. They can't argue with the facts."

"Very well," Auggie said, then turned to leave. His good mood of the day now ruined, he decided to take a walk and turn over in his head the events of the past five minutes.

Though he'd already had his breakfast, an extra dose of caffeine would help him concentrate, and perhaps alleviate the migraine he was sure was coming.

Large cup in hand, he wound up sitting on a bench in one of the halls. The silence broken only by heels clicking on the floor gave him enough time to think. Only one thought, actually. It was, who? Who gives a crap about what happened last year? And given his temporary demotion and suspension, essentially, he was being blamed for something. It could be just a fishing expedition, but even so, there's nothing there to see.

The mission, all in all, was a success. With the exception of lying as to who got him out of there, everything went well. He was alive, for one. He'd been decorated, for God's sake. As for the blast itself, those minutes leading up to it were lost along with his sight.

He groaned and took a large drink. The frustration was building up in him, and he wanted to stave off any headaches or bouts of anger he knew would come from it.

Another click of heels was approaching, and he wondered if he should have found another hiding place until Joan got in the office, and he could get some answers.

However, when those heels slowed and stopped near him, he turned his head toward the person and took a breath. His identifying skills were still in their infancy stage, but for those he was close to, he could pinpoint who it was by their scent or maybe by the tread of their heel.

This scent, though somewhat masked by his coffee, was light, airy, and…citrus? Only one woman he knew wore something other than flowers or some other strong perfume. "Annie?" he whispered.

"Very good," she replied. "Why are you sitting here?"

Auggie shook his head and gave a sardonic half laugh. "Just having a bad day."

"It's 9:30 a.m. What could have possibly happened?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I'll tell you, but is anyone in hearing distance?"

"No, no one."

He nodded, but decided to keep his answer generic enough in case the walls here really did have ears as he'd been told. "I've been, shall we say, given a temporary suspension regarding last year."

"Okay. Before or after?"

Auggie smiled. She was good. "Don't know yet. If it is after," he said, enunciating the word so she'd know he was talking about her involvement, "I'll make sure to give you a head's up."

Her hand came to his between them and gave it a squeeze before letting go. "This all sounds very suspicious to me."

"What does? I haven't told you anything."

"Just the fact that someone's looking into it, and you're sitting here instead of being behind your desk is enough."

Auggie heard the tone of her voice and immediately stiffened. "Annie, I've already caused you too much trouble. You've started a new life here, and I won't be responsible for ruining it again."

"Don't worry about me, Auggie. I'm a big girl."

Auggie was about to argue again when he heard her stand up, then felt a brush of hair across his cheek before her lips brushed across it. "We're a team now, Auggie. We got out of Iraq together in the middle of a war. This will be a cakewalk."

Just that little piece of tenderness was enough to render Auggie speechless for a second and have him forget all the reasons for his argument. Then she was gone, her heels clicking along the hallway.

He knew he should have ran after her and instill forcefully all the reasons why she should stay out of it, but he didn't. The notion of not being alone in this gave him a glimmer of hope that was eerily reminiscent of how he felt in the desert when he woke into that darkness, and Annie held him when he cried.

Hopefully, there'd be no bawling this time around, but he walked with dignity out of Tikrit, and he'd been walking the same way ever since.

Nobody was going to take that away from him.

* * *

**A/N Uh-oh. I know, I'm evil. Can't just let these two skip off into the sunset, make love, and have lots of babies. lol**

**Love everyone's response to this story. Keep it up! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bolstered by his conversation with Annie and, yes, the stolen bit of affection, Auggie took himself straight to Joan's office. Whatever awaited him there, he'd be facing it head-on. He'd yet to run away from a fight in his life, and he'd be damned if someone attempted it now. Blinded or not, he was still a force.

When he knocked on Joan's office door, she beckoned him in. "Come in, Auggie."

He respectfully waited a few feet inside until told to have a seat, which he did so when she offered.

"I've been here for ten minutes, Auggie. Figured you'd be waiting for me," Joan said.

"Wanted to gather my thoughts first," Auggie replied. "I take it you know what this is about?"

"Yes, I do, and I know you need to hear it, but listen to me first, okay?"

Auggie nodded. Joan Campbell was one of the few people he had unfailing trust in.

"You may have walked in here so long ago as a naïve operative, head full of dreams of saving the world, but I've had you on my short list of employees to keep an eye on for future development. Iraq hasn't changed that. In fact, it only strengthened my resolve, 'cause now I've got you all to myself without the Army stealing you away when they feel the need."

"Thank you," Auggie said, stunned at the department head's obvious appreciation.

"Now, regarding why you're here and not behind your desk. I know from reading your file that you have slight memory loss of that day back in Tikrit, but do you remember a Lieutenant Jason King?"

Auggie automatically nodded. "Yes. My memory loss is only of the minute or two leading up to the blast and the blast itself."

"Lieutenant King was killed in the blast, along with a few others," Joan continued. "His brother is Christopher King."

She paused then, and Auggie shook his head. Though his brother-in-arms, Jason King barely spoke of his family, and the name Christopher King meant nothing to him.

"Christopher King is an up-and-coming hotshot lawyer in New Orleans who's running for state senator. He's made the war his personal platform, and, of course, making the death of his brother public knowledge."

Auggie clenched inwardly at that. He surmised quickly that the reason Jason didn't speak of his family was that his brother, Christopher, was the type to do such a thing – use death and war to profit politically.

"I take it the Senate hopeful is not in favor of the war?" Auggie asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. He's also using the fact that his city has still not fully recovered from Hurricane Katrina to argue against the country sending so much aid and money outside its borders."

Auggie shook his head in annoyance. Of course, he thought. And the brother would pronounce this all as fact, giving the public no want to actually look up the numbers.

"So, how do I fit into it?"

"Attorney King has not accepted how his brother died and, with some money, threats, and political clout, has insisted upon a further investigation into his brother's death. He, apparently, doesn't believe the facts as was given to him."

"That the Jeep they were sitting in had a bomb under it?" Auggie asked, his mind going automatically to the last few minutes of his memories of that day. They were after a high-level terrorist that day. Auggie had found him, killed him, and on his way back to his vehicle, saw what he believed was their Iraqi soldier comrade, Nasir, throw a backpack under the Jeep. It was the last memory he had until he woke up in the basement of that apartment building.

"Exactly. Given the secrecy of your mission, despite its success, the details released to the public were minimal. Senate-hopeful King has garnered enough half-truths to form his own opinion and released to the public his truth that, since you survived, you were the one responsible."

Auggie had enough military training not to explode out of his chair and throw it through the window, but as such, he still sat forward quickly. "What?!"

"My thoughts exactly. No matter what, there are and will always be opponents against war."

"Has he mentioned me specifically?" Auggie ground out.

"Not to the public, no. But –"

Auggie scoffed. Joan's "but" was correct. If this Christopher King got wind of the CIA's actions against him, he'd probably take that as affirmation that he was right, and any semblance of anonymity that Auggie might've held would be gone in a nanosecond. Auggie Anderson had to restart his life once already. He'd be damned if he'd do it again at the behest of a man who probably never got his hands dirty in his lifetime.

"What do you need me to do, Joan?" Auggie asked.

"For now? Nothing. The Army is with us on this front, thankfully. Now that I've gotten you in on the loop, I will give them the go-ahead to fight this argument on all fronts. However, I would be prepared to answer a few questions."

Auggie nodded, then remembered his conversation with Annie just a few minutes ago. "Joan, I have to ask, just to be sure. How is King pinning this all on me? I mean, I'm sure he's built this great story about what I've done, but –"

"You mean your being MIA for a few days, then showing up miraculously? That's his main argument. That you were in collusion with the enemy."

Auggie's teeth ground together. Damn it, he thought. He'd hoped not to have to get Annie involved, but it seemed not only was his future and legacy involved here, hers was, as well. "Not sure how I'd do that unconscious and blinded," he half-joked.

"Don't worry, Auggie. We'll make sure this goes away quietly for you," she said.

He nodded, then stood. "Thank you, Joan. Glad to have you on my side."

"Always was."

Auggie smiled at that, then left. If this Christopher King thought he'd be able to personally profit off of his brother's death and Auggie's career, he was in for a good fight.

But, he also thought, he'd have to give Annie the head's up that more than a few eyes and ears were looking into the few days surrounding Jason King's death. Though he believed wholeheartedly in Annie's ability to protect herself against such things, she should, at least, hear it from him first.

* * *

**A/N Hope you like the new twist. Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Apologies for the long wait. Only excuses are the truth. I was tired, overworked, and sick for the past week. But now I am on vacation for a while and am trying to decompress. No way to do so than to immerse myself into the cooling and refreshing pond of writing.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

As it turned out, Auggie wasn't able to get back to Annie that day. He had gotten back to the department only to have Bennett tell him that protocol dictated he'd have to stay in the office in clear view of co-workers. Auggie'd be upset, but given his boss's anger and everyone else's similar response, he knew he wasn't alone.

He settled for sending an e-mail to Annie, stating they needed to talk and asked if she could meet him at his apartment that night. He added a postscript asking her to make sure she wasn't followed. He wasn't sure how closely he was being watched, if at all, and didn't want to draw her into whatever crapfest was about to come down on him.

For the rest of the day, he followed Bennett's advice and began mentally detailing everything he could remember about his time in Tikrit. As the adage goes, there's always three sides to a story. What one person says, what the other says, and then what actually happened.

Three people knew what really happened that day – him, Annie, and her old boss. Of course, her boss knew only the overall picture. No one but he and Annie knew what happened between them that night. And, remembering the kiss on the cheek she'd given him that morning, he wondered if she thought about it, as well.

* * *

Annie parked her car a block away from Auggie's apartment building and dutifully surveyed the area before getting out. When she'd first read Auggie's e-mail after meeting him in the hall, she'd scoffed at his instructions. Then she'd reached out to her contacts.

Her background had come into play a few times over the past year, but she put them into full use now. Her first call was to her old boss. They hadn't spoken since he shook her hand good-bye but welcomed her call, nonetheless. Annie figured that since she'd never asked for anything during her years in his service, it was high time she called in a favor.

Given the depth and breadth of what she was asking, Annie knew it'd be the one and only time she could do such a thing, but she also knew Auggie was worth it.

And, as she walked up the sidewalk and through the front doors of his building, she hoped it was enough. It was ridiculous, how much he meant to her given the mere hours they'd known each other. Never before in her life had she come to care for someone so quickly, so completely.

It was a feeling and situation that filled her with trepidation, but like any other mission that was worth it, she refused to give up. That one night in an abandoned apartment smack dab in the middle of a war, it seemed, had set the course for the rest of her life.

A couple minutes later, she was in front of an industrial-looking door that, upon her knock, was slid open, barn-style, and she was greeted with a smiling, handsomer-than-was-legal, Auggie Anderson.

"You came."

"I said I would," Annie replied. "And don't worry. Your street is devoid of cars with blacked-out windows, and there are no shady characters in trench coats standing under street lamps."

"Guess Senate-hopeful King has kept his war against me on the down low, then," he said, stepping aside to allow her to step in.

Annie heard the door slide shut again, and the locks engage. She wondered if she should respond to his mention of King, but decided to let it go for now. He'd been so adamant about leaving her out of the fray that she wasn't sure what his response would be to her digging into the situation on her own.

All that was set aside in her mind as she looked around his spacious apartment. "Wow," she said. "Auggie, this place is gorgeous."

"Surprised?" he asked with a laugh.

"Would you be offended if I said yes?" she asked back.

"Not at all. Your honesty is one of the things I like about you. But to answer your question, I had a designer who worked with my rehab specialist to set up the place."

He'd walked up to her as she stood in the middle of the apartment as he spoke.

"So, I assume that means I'm not allowed to move anything, huh?" Annie asked.

"Nope," he replied with a grin.

He was standing so close to her that Annie felt that same pull she always felt when he was near – one that begged her to pull him close. Whether her body wanted just a hug or something more, she was like a moth to his candle.

But, her mind reminded her after more than a few seconds of silence, she was here for a reason. "So, umm, your e-mail said you had to tell me something?" she asked.

He shook his head minutely, as if he were caught up in some thinking, and said, "Yes, of course. If you want, I've ordered in some food. We can talk while we're eating."

She hadn't had supper yet, and Annie eagerly accepted the dish of Pad Thai. They settled on his couch, and he began to fill her in. Annie knew a bit of what was going on, but Auggie was able to fill in a few details and answer questions she had.

"Well, it seems like you've got two large governmental organizations on your side," she said. "Why are you worried?"

"For one, I hate politicians," he said. "And two, I hate politics."

Annie laughed. "And yet you work for them, don't you?"

"So do you, and I don't hear you arguing against me."

"That's true, but there are enough good people on our side. Eventually, it all balances out."

"How very zen of you," he said.

Annie set her now-empty dish on the coffee table . "Are you making fun of me, Captain?"

"Not in the least. Just wish I had some of your optimism."

He'd set aside his dish, as well, and at the moment leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes. Annie had a flash memory of him a year ago, in fatigues, burned and scared, as he lay on that creaky, musty futon.

"Do you ever think about that night, Annie?" he asked, startling her out of her memories.

Given that her mind was on the very same topic, she said, "Yes."

"I do, too. I mean, I still have dreams about it, the explosion, waking up with no sight, wondering if I were dead and in some kind of purgatory." He shook his head and sighed, then rubbed his hands over his face. He then turned toward her. "You know, when you called out to me, for a second I thought you were an angel, coming to take me to heaven."

Annie smiled and reached out to take his hand. He accepted it readily and laced his fingers through hers.

"I know, it sounds ridiculous, but for a moment, I really wished it were true. I had had enough."

"Why didn't you say something?" Annie asked, her heart clenching.

"Because of you. You started ordering me around and giving me hope that I was alive, and I would be going home." He shook his head and smiled. "I know, it all sounds like some movie of the week, but…"

"It's okay, Auggie."

"Yeah, it is," he said. Then, "Do you remember that night, when I had the nightmare?"

"Yes, of course."

"At the time, I didn't think of why you were doing it, but ever since…"

His voice trailed off, but Annie knew exactly what he was referring to, and what he was silently asking. And, truthfully, Annie didn't have an answer then, nor did she have an answer for him now. At the time, she'd told herself that she simply wanted to simultaneously quiet him and give him comfort, but looking back at it now, a hand across his mouth and a harsh word would have accomplished the task.

Now, with a year's worth of thinking and analyzing and a few days of having him back in her life, Annie gave in to the real reason. She'd known it all along, but duty, mission, and goals refused to let her believe it.

She lifted the hand that wasn't curled in his and brushed one of his brown waves off of his forehead. "Ever since?" she prompted, her voice a whisper.

His eyes closed at her soft caress. "Ever since, I'd been thinking that my initial assessment was true."

He shifted then, subtly, but enough that their clasped hands came up between them, and his free hand mimicked hers against her cheek.

"You keep brushing away my thanks for saving my life that day, Annie Walker, but please, please accept the fact that my life has never been the same since that day, and it wasn't the fact that I'd been abandoned or blinded or nearly killed. It was because I met you."

Annie's breath came in and stuck in her throat at his words and the intensity of his face as he said them. Suddenly, all the reasons she was there flew out the window as her emotions choked her, and she grasped for the words to reply. "Auggie, I…"

"Don't," he whispered, his hand, strong and calloused, yet gentle, slid across her jaw to rest against her lips. ""You can tell me to go to hell, but I think you would have done that by now. Am I right?"

His face was so close at this point that all Annie had to do in reply was to stretch her neck, reach forward a few inches, and he'd have his answer. But she knew he needed some sort of vocal affirmation. "I kissed you that night because I wanted to, Auggie," she said. "I was a hard-ass, I know, but the situation warranted it. But at that moment, in the middle of the night, it was just us. You were in pain, afraid, and all I wanted to do was comfort you."

"So you kissed me?" he said.

"Yes. I did. And if I remember correctly, you kissed back."

With that, Annie leaned forward a bit. Not enough to fully engage him, but enough that his hand on her cheek knew what she wanted. It was, apparently, more than enough as he'd moved at the same time and met her halfway.

* * *

**A/N I know, took 'em long enough, huh? Wanted to super-couple them up a bit before they delved into the shenanigans of this uppity lawyer who thinks he can take down our Auggie.**

**Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Their previous kiss – a year ago, brief and fraught with emotions and nightmares and danger – had always played in the back of Annie's mind, brief as it was. In occasional moments since, she'd wondered what it'd be like to be able to repeat that action without a sense of duty or fear they'd be killed if they were less-than-quiet.

Now, in their home country and the serene confines of Auggie's apartment, Annie found out that the fleeting promise she'd received when he did "kiss her back" was more than she'd ever hoped.

Normally strong, passionate, and fairly dominant in the bedroom, Annie let Auggie take control and was immediately rewarded by a toe-curling mix of strength, softness, and warmth. She didn't just sit there and let him kiss her, of course. She instinctually knew that he needed touch and sound, and as his lips glided over hers, she let her hand run free through his hair, altering between soothing his scalp and scraping it with her fingernails.

He still gripped her other hand, their palms fused together as he squeezed every now and again as his mouth kissed and tasted hers.

When it became not enough, and her body began to warm and ache for more, she whispered, "Auggie."

By the way the corners of his lips tilted, he'd heard her plea and responded, tilted his head just enough to deepen the kiss. The soft sweep of his tongue on her lower lip elicited a groan from Annie, and she was gone.

Putty in his hands now, Annie felt his free hand and arm – the one that wasn't clasped in hers – reach around her and settle at her lower back. She thought for a second he was going for her blouse and what lay beneath it, but she was wrong.

Once his hand tucked into her side and his forearm lay strongly against her back, his bicep clenched, drawing her towards him and, as Annie gasped in surprised, drawing her entire body onto him.

Only with her quick reflexes was she able to not crash completely into him. Even so, she released the grip his hand had on hers to catch herself on his shoulders as he effortlessly lifted her frame over his. Within a few seconds, during which his lips never left hers, Annie sat straddled over his lap, her ass on his thighs and her chest crushed against hers.

"Mm, that's better," Auggie murmured as his lips left hers to trail along her jaw and then seek out the warmth and scent of her neck.

Of all the scenarios Annie'd daydreamed about, sitting on Auggie's lap while his mouth lit up her skin and his hands made her thighs tremble was nowhere on the list. Why she thought he was a gentle lover whom she'd take to bed and have her way with was beyond her, but she was being proved wrong very quickly.

"Annie?" he whispered in her ear before biting gently on her earlobe.

She shivered from the gesture before being able to answer, "Yes?"

"I didn't plan on doing this."

"Neither did I," she groaned out, another shiver bringing her lower body ever closer to his.

"I don't want to stop."

His teeth, tongue, and lips were doing so much to set the skin of her neck on fire, all Annie could think about was how much she wanted the rest of her body to receive such attention.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, unable to stop herself. "Please don't."

He stilled then at her words, and Annie felt huge sense of loss as his mouth lifted from her neck. His hands left her back and slid up her sides, just barely brushing the sides of her breasts as they moved up to her neck and finally her jaw and face where he cupped gently.

Annie looked with confused eyes into his. "You want to stop?" she asked, begging him silently to disagree.

He shook his head. "No, just wanted to take a moment," he said. His thumbs slid over her cheeks in a caress.

"To do what?"

"To make sure I'm not dreaming again."

He'd gotten her body so turned on and strumming with emotion and feeling that Annie groaned with anticipation. She was all for letting her soldier take the lead, but not if he was going to take all night. Her fingers slid down his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt and began plucking them open. She noted with a self-satisfied smile that he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

"Auggie." One button undone. "Even if you were dreaming…" Two buttons. Annie hummed in agreement with the sight that was being unfolded in front of her. "…wouldn't you want…" Three buttons, and the top of his sculpted abs peeked at her. "…to see it through…" Four buttons. "…'til the end?" She popped the fifth and final button with a grin of self-satisfaction.

A glance to his face showed eyes that'd glazed over with desire and his mouth was open, his breath panting through.

"Auggie?" she prompted, running her hands over his chest. "I asked you a question."

He didn't answer, and Annie didn't expect him to. The two hands that clasped her face pulled her to him, and their lips met in a feverish and passionate kiss that held no more reservations or questions or wonderments of what was real and what wasn't.

Annie soon had his shirt pushed completely off his arms, and he'd somehow divested her of her shirt and bra before she could surface from hiss kiss to pant for air.

"Bed," he grunted, lifting her in one smooth move.

Annie squeaked in surprise at the sudden change in altitude, but she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He chuckled at her flailing hands, but had one arm around her back and one underneath her ass.

* * *

An hour later, the lamp glow from the living room sent odd shadows over them as Annie slid her now sated and satisfied body over to cuddle against Auggie's side as he lay on his back. The position was reminiscent of that fateful night a year ago.

With one difference, of course. Auggie's career hung in the balance this time, not just his life. Though she wouldn't give up a second of their time together tonight, Annie knew she should tell him about her day's worth of investigating into his situation.

"Comfortable?" he asked, pulling the sheet further up the both of them.

"More so than I've been in for a while," Annie replied.

"Same here."

They lay quiet for a few more minutes. Auggie's fingers lazily trailed up and down her bare arm, lulling her to sleep. Which brought up another question, of course.

"It's not that late, but…"

"Shh," he interrupted. "Stay. We'll get up early so you can head back to your apartment and change."

"Okay. Good night, Auggie."

"Sweet dreams, my angel."

* * *

**A/N Not much in the way of plot forwarding, but you're not complaining, are you? Didn't think so. **

**Please review. Love to hear from everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Found through research that, in CA canon, Auggie was in Tikrit in 2007, which would be the year the beginning of this story is set, which would make the second act set in 2008.**

* * *

Auggie was as good as his word, Annie found the next morning. Though she wanted to stay under him and the sheets longer, he'd extricated himself from her embrace and took the blankets with him when he left the bed. She'd grumbled at him at the time, but when he offered to make her breakfast after "they" had a shower, she'd readily jumped out of the bed.

Which was why, of course, she'd gotten to work exactly on time, no worse for wear, and a knowing smile on her face. A couple people she greeted on the way to her desk gave her an odd look, but nobody came out and asked about her unusually good mood.

About five minutes after sitting down, though, her phone rang. Reception said she had a visitor waiting for her in a conference room. Stupefied, Annie tried to ask who it was, but once she said "okay," the person on the other end hung up.

She spent a minute trying to figure out who it could be but decided to quit guessing and just go see who it was. The fleet of conference rooms on the first floor sat side by side, utilitarian and empty save for one. Annie thought she recognized the dark head of the man as she opened the door, but once he turned around, she couldn't believe it.

"Oh, my God. Kessler?" she asked.

"Walker. Good to see you again."

The welcoming smile from her old boss made Annie smile, and she walked over to greet him with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Something about a phone call I got." He shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs, motioning for her to join him. "I've known you for years, Walker. Not once have you asked me for anything."

"Does that mean you can't help me?" she asked, slightly disappointed, but sitting down, as well.

"Not in the least. You've banked enough goodwill and favors to warrant something this big. Besides, Anderson's one of ours now, and we never forget that."

Annie nodded, knowing instinctually what he meant. Their group's loyalty extended far beyond the initial rescue.

"Besides," James Kessler continued, "I haven't seen the general for a long time. It's high time we touched base."

Annie's eyebrows rose a bit at this. She knew her former boss had contacts upon contacts, but referring the CIA Director in such an offhand way told her it was much more than a business relationship. "Is there anyone you haven't met?" she teased.

He shrugged. "I would like to meet Anderson. I hear he's working under Joan Campbell? I know her and Arthur well enough. How about you walk me over there?"

It was more like he walked her over to the Domestic Protection Division, given how he strode the halls with confidence and a gait that had Annie stretching her legs longer than she was used to. She'd never roamed the halls here before and hoped Kessler knew where he was going.

"After you, please," he said, when they came to a tall set of glass doors with "DPD" etched on the surface. "Joan's got herself some nice digs, don't you think?" he asked with a laugh. "You ever meet her?"

Annie shook her head no.

Kessler looked around, and then pointed across the maze of desks that filled the room to an upper level. The walls were glass and the blinds open. A tall, well-dressed, beautiful woman with long, blonde hair stood by a desk, her phone in one hand.

"I never noticed it before, but does she resemble someone we both know?" Kessler asked, smiling over at Annie.

She rolled her eyes at his tease and followed him as he walked to the set of stairs and began ascending them. As she did, her eyes slid around the office, wondering where Auggie worked and if she could pop by and say hello before being relegated back to her office. There were too many people roaming around, though, and they'd reached Joan's office, cutting off her surveillance.

Kessler knocked once against the door.

"Come in!"

Once they entered and shut the door, Joan came up and greeted him with a hug. "James, I was hoping you'd include me in your little visit here."

"Of course, though I can't stay too long."

"Perhaps another time, then, you can stay longer and chat," Joan said. "And Annie Walker, of course. May I extend my belated congratulations and thank you for bringing Auggie back to us all?"

Annie's mouth dropped open at Joan's bombshell, and though her hand shot out to accept Joan's handshake, she couldn't quite shake the look of surprise off of her face.

"What – how do you know?"

"We're in the CIA, Annie. Surely you wouldn't think that I'd ask questions once Auggie miraculously reappeared?"

Kessler placed a hand on her shoulder. "Joan here and Arthur had a hand in your transition," he explained.

"Oh, oh, okay," Annie said. "Then I guess I should be thanking you for welcoming me in after everything that happened."

Joan motioned them all over to her seating area to sit down. "Really? You'd rather be sitting behind a desk analyzing than out in the world?"

"Well, I didn't say that," Annie admitted.

They both laughed at her candor, and Joan said, "As great as it is to see you again, James. I assume you're here about Auggie?"

"As perceptive as ever. Yes. I understand that, despite our best efforts, he's still being hounded about his time in the desert?"

"Yes. Mr. Christopher King has been putting out enough propaganda to rival Hitler in his heyday. Auggie should be here momentarily."

On cue, a knock sounded at the door. Joan called out for him to come in, and Annie couldn't help the smile that lit her face as Auggie walked in. "Joan? You needed me for something?"

"Over here," Joan answered.

He took a few steps, and then tilted his head. "Company?"

Annie smiled at his perceptibility. "Hello, Auggie."

"Annie, hi."

"Of course, you two know each other," Joan said. "But there's someone else here that wanted to make your acquaintance, James Kessler."

He stood and approached Auggie, grasping the hand Auggie put out. "Auggie Anderson, good to finally meet you."

"You, as well, Mr. Kessler. I'm not sure I recall the name, though."

Annie decided to stand, also, and make formal introductions. "Auggie, this is my former boss, James Kessler."

He nodded. "A pleasure, Mr. Kessler. Although I'm not sure why I'm here or you're here, for that matter. Have I been screaming in my sleep again?"

"No, son, of course not. We always keep an eye on our charges, even after the fact, and it's come to my attention that you've run into some trouble."

Annie led Auggie over to the couch, and they all resumed their seats – Joan in the armchair, Kessler on one side, and Auggie in the middle with Annie beside him. When they settled, she was startled when he didn't let go of her arm, but yet slid his arm down and clasped their hands together. Her eyes flew up to his face, and she saw the slightly haunted look that was reminiscent of how he looked that night they met, and she kept her hand clutching his.

The embrace didn't go unnoticed by either of the room's other two occupants, but Annie inwardly thanked them both for not saying anything.

"Just to clarify, Auggie," Joan began, "With the addition of Arthur, only the people in this room are completely read into all the details."

Auggie nodded. "Understood. But I'm still confused about why I'm here."

"I wanted to meet you," Kessler said. "And assure you that the stink that this Senate hopeful, King, will soon be nothing but a distant memory."

"How?" The question came quickly out of Auggie's mouth.

"Nothing definite as of yet," Kessler said with a wave of his hand. "Give me a few days. A few phone calls, and believe me, Mr. King will be making a public apology and, if I'm not mistaken, saying that his grief for his brother eclipsed everything, including the truth. Whether or not his constituents will accept that and go ahead and vote him into office is another matter, but you'll be fine, Mr. Anderson."

Annie smiled and gave Auggie's hand a squeeze, which brought him out of the haze he seemed to be in.

"I – I don't know what to say, Mr. Kessler," Auggie stammered out.

"Nothing to say, Captain. As I said, my group takes care of our own, and given your service and hardships you've endured already in your young life, I'd say it's we that owe you."

"Thank you," Auggie said.

"You are very welcome. Now, Joan, I hate to cut this meeting short, but the general is waiting for me."

"Of course," Joan said. "Let me take you. Annie, if you wouldn't mind waiting for me? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Okay, I'll be here," Annie said. She waited until the door closed behind Kessler and Joan before talking again. "Auggie?"

He turned towards her, the upset that was formerly filling his eyes now replaced with wonder and surprise. "He said he was going to meet the general?"

"Uhh, yeah," Annie said with a laugh. "That would be our director, General Michael Hayden. And before you ask, no, I had no idea they knew each other."

"And here I thought Joan was the one with connections," he said. "Now, I assume he wasn't just here playing catch-up with his buddies, was he?"

Annie took a deep breath. Ever since she put in that call to Kessler, she'd been dreading telling Auggie. "No, he wasn't. Don't be mad, Auggie, but after you told me what King was doing, I called my old boss and asked him if he could be of any help."

His hand still held hers, and he pulled it up to press a kiss against her knuckles, pushing away every negative thought she'd been harboring for the past few days. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because you're a big, bad soldier, capable of taking care of yourself and refusing to let me help you."

"I didn't want to get you into any more trouble than I'd already caused, Annie, but it seems I underestimated you once again."

The soft, adoring look on his face almost had Annie throwing herself into his arms, but glass walls and protocol stifled that urge. She settled for returning the kiss on his knuckles. "And when exactly did you underestimate me the first time?" she asked.

"If I tell you, you'll get angry," he teased.

"If you don't tell me, you'll be sleeping alone tonight," she countered.

His eyes widened at the threat, and he said quickly, "When we were getting out of Tikrit."

Annie laughed. "Oh, that's no big secret. I couldn't believe we pulled it off, either."

They both laughed at that, and then settled back into the couch to await Joan's return. "What do you think Joan needs to talk to me about?"

"If I know our boss, she'll probably give you the speech about how much more exciting CIA work is out in the field instead of sitting behind a desk. Having experienced both, I have to say she's right."

"Wow," Annie breathed. "Does this mean we could work together?"

"Don't see why not. So far, we've made a hell of a team."

* * *

**A/N General Michael Hayden was, indeed, the CIA Director in 2008. :) James Kessler is an OC of my own creation.**

**So, what do you think so far? A few more chapters - have to cover King's takedown, what Joan wants to talk to Annie about, and some final Annie/Auggie goodness.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later, Annie was still reeling from the changes that'd occurred over the past few weeks. Finding Auggie again, then rescuing him yet again, reuniting with her old boss, and acquiring a new one in the form of Joan Campbell.

Though she'd prefer to have her old job back, she had to say, this one had some noted perks. The main one was now lounged on her couch, enjoying the heat and crackling from her fire as the TV blared above it.

They'd been waiting – all of them – for news from Christopher King since Tuesday. Auggie had more confidence than her and tried to explain how even "a few phone calls" may take weeks to clear and set up. She'd scoffed at this, but that was just her nature. Auggie was the tactical one in this particular relationship. Annie preferred to just jump in with both feet and get the job done.

By Friday that afternoon, they'd gotten word that Christopher King would be holding a press conference at 6pm and gave no further word as to why or what he would be speaking of. Auggie had asked Annie out that weekend to celebrate her move from operational analyst to operative, but they decided to start the weekend at her place to await the announcement on her TV.

She was hesitant to break open a bottle of champagne, but as the news program went to live coverage of the podium, she thought, what the hell. The pop of the cork echoed through the apartment.

Auggie started visibly from the couch. "A little warning next time for the blind guy, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, right," Annie laughed. "Like you haven't been listening to my every move since you sat down."

She grabbed two glasses and took them and the bottle back to Auggie. She laid all her items on the table and settled back on the couch, cuddled into his side.

"So? After all that noise, you're not sharing?" he asked.

"We'll wait until we have something to celebrate, then enjoy," she said, leaning up to press a kiss against his jaw.

"But wasn't this a dual celebration, Operative Walker?" he teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, it's not official yet. Joan's still got to convince everyone that my background precludes any kind of training at The Farm."

She said the last two words with a sneer. "Ugh. Can you see me in that type of place? Surrounded by newbies who'd never held a gun in their lives?"

"It wasn't too bad," Auggie said. "But you're right. Anyhow, there's precedence in place. You may just have to pass some tests, and voila, you're on a plane to Zurich to trade briefcases."

"Only if you're in my ear every step of the way."

"I'll have to talk to my boss, but we could probably swing it."

Annie's attention was drawn back to the television as news reporters began swarming towards the podium. "It looks like they're starting."

"Set the scene for me?" Auggie asked.

"Sure. It looks to be outside of King's office or something. A wooden podium has been set up, and about a dozen microphones have been placed on it. I can see CNN, MSNBC, a few others. Oh, wait. There's people coming around in front of the camera."

By then, Annie's commentary was unneeded as the CNN journalist began to do her job.

"Attorney and Senate hopeful Christopher King, whose personal family tragedy has been his main platform for running for office, is coming out now. He has yet to explain what this press conference is for, but soon we should have some answers."

"He'd better say he's sorry for ruining your life," Annie huffed.

"There's my loyal girlfriend," Auggie said, squeezing her closer to his side and dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

The term of endearment zinged through Annie's heart, and she so wanted to ask for confirmation as to what he meant, but at that very moment, King stepped up to the microphone.

"He's wearing a very expensive suit, but Auggie, the look on his face. I do believe my old boss came through for us."

"Only one way to find out," Auggie said.

"First of all," Christopher King said, as the microphones blared and feedbacked to life. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming and waiting. My decision a year ago to step up as a leader and run for United States Senator representing my beloved state was an easy one for me."

"Yeah, nothing like having a brother you hadn't spoken to for years get killed to kick-start your political career," Auggie murmured, earning him a "Shush," from Annie.

"What isn't so easy, of course, is admitting when you're over your head. Practicing law was something I've always wanted to do, and since passing the bar three years ago, it's what I thought I'd do for the rest of my life."

He paused then to take a drink, and Annie had to hold herself back from shouting at the television for him to hurry up.

"After some contemplation and, of course, speaking with my wife, I've decided to withdraw from consideration for United States Senator."

A cacophony of gasps and overlapping questions filled the audio, but it didn't rival the sigh of relief from Annie nor the whoop of delight from Auggie that echoed through her apartment.

They both laughed afterwards, but soon shushed each other as individual questions began to bleed through the shouting, and King began answering.

"Mr. King, what about your allegations that your brother's death was a cover-up?"

"Yeah!" Annie shouted, but Auggie's hand slid over her shoulder to cover her mouth.

He didn't answer right away, but dropped his head and took a deep breath. "As a lawyer, you never accept what's given to you as the absolute truth. There are always different versions of what's actually happened. I have to admit that, in my grief, I took my legal instincts to the extreme and refused to believe anything."

He paused again, and Annie wondered if he would actually man up and admit that he was wrong and give Auggie, a true hero, the public apology he was due.

"Our Armed Forces, the men and women who fight for our country, require our unerring support and loyalty. Doing otherwise is the height of unAmericanism. My brother died a hero at the hands of the enemy. He should be remembered as such."

The reporters began peppering him with more questions, but he stepped back with a wave and a thank you and walked away.

"Huh, guess that's it," Auggie said.

Annie's mouth hung open. "That's it?" she repeated unbelievingly. "Where was the apology? Where was YOUR name, which he had no problem blabbing all over the place before?"

"Annie, Annie."

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

He put the TV on mute and turned to her. "Did you really think he was going to do anything other than spout PC drivel?"

"I hoped he'd man up and at least admit he was wrong."

"Which is something you or I would do, but he's a lawyer. If he planned on continuing that career, he had to save some face."

Annie fought the urge to throw the television a raspberry and instead turned to the champagne bottle and poured a generous portion for both her and Auggie. She slid his glass into his fingers and took one for her own.

"Well, my toast is a bust, considering what King didn't say. You got one?" she asked with a laugh.

"Of course. I'd like to toast my good fortune. A year ago, I thought my life had ended. But now, I've got a good job, good name, and a good woman by my side to share it with."

He tilted his glass for her to clink against, and in her haze of being in his arms and being referred to as "his woman," Annie instinctually tapped her glass against his and took a drink.

"Wow," she said. "That was some toast."

"They're always good if they're the truth."

Annie took another drink, then sat her glass on the coffee table before them. Never one to shy away from anything, she suddenly found herself wondering at her feelings right now.

"Auggie?"

"Mm, this is good champagne. Yes, Annie?"

"Were you serious before, when you called me your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just assumed. I know we haven't really logged a lot of together time, but –"

"That's just it," she interrupted. "So much has happened, so fast, that I sometimes think that maybe –"

"Shh," he said, holding a hand up. "Please, don't start second-guessing. Yes, this has to be the fastest courtship in the history of mankind, but not once since I've met you have you let me down, nor have I had a thought that this is anything but real."

"But aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"That this is just the result of being thrown together due to unforeseen circumstances? First the war, and now this King business? I mean –"

Her words were cut off by Auggie covering the space between them and pressing his lips gently against hers. When he pulled back, he said, "We're no longer in a war zone, and King is old news. You can throw me out now, and I wouldn't argue with you. But since I've met you, Annie Walker, you've given me a reason to live. I'm a bit off my game here, but I've got a feeling I'm not alone here."

His words sunk deep into Annie's fears, and she felt them begin to melt away. "No, you're not alone," she whispered. "And to tell you the truth, Auggie, I've come to think that it wasn't you that needed rescuing, but me."

"Come again?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't you remember what you said to me when we last saw each other in Tikrit? Something about my life being a lonely one to live with no one to share it with?"

"Yeah."

"You were right. I didn't believe it at the time, but you were right. I was lonely and on the verge of being burnt out. Fate threw us together then, and I'm not sure I want to tempt it again by throwing you out right now."

His eyes closed, and when they opened it, Annie almost melted at the adoration and happiness that shone through them. "So, is that an invitation to spend the night?"

"We've got the whole weekend ahead of us, you know."

"Well, I didn't want to press my luck."

Annie rolled her eyes at his teasing and with a quick transfer of his champagne glass from his hand to the table, they stretched out on the couch, the fire crackling in front of them and the muted television throwing a multi-colored light show over their bodies.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Aww, another one in the books. Really loved doing this one. Both for the story and everyone's enthusiasm. **

**Please review.**


End file.
